libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Marxist-Leninism
Marxism–Leninism is a communist/authoritarian socialist philosophy with a... complex history. It's the idea that most people think of when they hear the word 'communism'. History Precursors First Phase (1917 - 1941) Second Phase (1941 - 1959) Third Phase (1959 - 1973) Fourth Phase (1973 - 1989) This period saw the rapid rise of Marxist-Leninist governments in Africa and Asia, with the power of Marxist-Leninism peaking in August and September 1983 when Marxist-Leninists had full control of 30 governments. Public support for Marxist-Leninism also peaked around this time as numerous terrorist and revolutionary groups formed to try and overthrow their governments, with very little success. During this period, the first two collapses of Marxist-Leninist governments in history occurred. In 1983, the US invaded Grenada after taking advantage of an internal power struggle, and in 1987 the US, France and Libya worked together to oust the Marxist-Leninist government of Burkina Faso. This would become a dark foreshadowing of what is to come. Fifth Phase (1989 - 1992) The fifth phase signaled the collapse of the majority of Marxist-Leninist governments and the continuation of the abandoning of command economies in favour of market economies which coincided with a global revolutionary wave against authoritarianism and the rise of neoliberalism and representative democracy. The only Marxist-Leninist governments to have survived the fifth phase are in China, Vietnam, Cuba, North Korea and Laos. Sixth Phase (1992 - Present) With the majority of Marxist-Leninist governments gone, the remaining five have managed to survive until the present day, with all engaging in market reforms except North Korea. Most of the world's Marxist-Leninist groups either fell apart, dismantled themselves, or switched to libertarian socialism or social democracy. Marxist-Leninist Concepts Aggravation of Class Struggle under Socialism Anti-Fascism Anti-Imperialism Central Planning Collective Leadership Collectivization Commanding Heights of the Economy Democratic Centralism Dialectical Logic Dialectical Materialism Labour Aristocracy Atheism Feminism One-Party State Orthodox Marxism People's Democracy Popular Front Internationalism Self-Criticism Social Fascism Socialism in One Country Socialist Patriotism Theory of Productive Forces Third Period Vanguardism Wars of National Liberation Guevarism Ho Chi Minh Thought Hoxhaism Husakism Kadarism Khrushchevism Maoism Titoism Stalinism Marxist-Leninism in Practice Marxist-Leninist Countries * Afghanistan (1978 - 1992) * Albania (1946 - 1992) * Angola (1975 - 1992) * Benin (1975 - 1990) * Bulgaria (1946 - 1990) * Burkina Faso (1983 - 1987) * Cambodia (1975 - 1991) * China (1949 - Present) * Congo (1969 - 1992) * Cuba (1959 - Present) * Czechoslovakia (1948 - 1990) * East Germany (1949 - 1990) * Ethiopia (1974 - 1991) * Grenada (1979 - 1983) * Hungary (1949 - 1989) * Laos (1975 - Present) * Mongolia (1924 - 1992) * Mozambique (1975 - 1990) * Nicaragua (1979 - 1990) * North Korea (1948 - 1992) * Poland (1945 - 1989) * Romania (1947 - 1989) * Somalia (1969 - 1991) * USSR (1922 - 1991) * Vietnam (1945 - Present) * Yemen (1967 - 1990) * Yugoslavia (1943 - 1992) Marxist-Leninist Groups Legal and Active * Australian Communist Party * Communist Alliance (Australia) * Communist Party of Australia * Communist Party of Australia (Marxist–Leninist) Legal and Defunct * Communist Party of Australia Illegal and Active * Bhutan Tiger Force (Bhutan), 2007 - Present * Group of Popular Combatants (Ecuador), 1964 - Present * Maoist Bolshevik Reorganisation Movement of the Purba Banglar Sarbahara Party (Bangladesh), 2001 - Present * National Liberation Army (Colombia), 1964 - Present * Purbo Banglar Communist Party (Bangladesh), 1968 - Present * Purba Banglar Sarbahara Party (Bangladesh), 1970 - Present Illegal and Defunct * Japanese Red Army (Japan), 1971 - 1998 * Red Army Faction (Germany), 1970 - 1995 Data on Marxist-Leninism * Marxist-Leninist regimes last 36.4 years on average, 15.5 years in Africa, 47.3 years in Asia, 46.3 years in Europe and 25 years in Latin America. * Marxist-Leninist regimes consistently oppose elections, freedom of media and often result in above average amounts of environmental destruction and shortages of consumer goods. However, they tend to develop good educational and healthcare systems and expand women's rights. Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Marxist-Leninism